Cubia (R:2)
Cubia (クビア), the "Hidden One", is a monster mentioned in the Epitaph of Twilight. The incarnation of Cubia seen in The World R:2 functions as the shadow to the light of Haseo's Xth Form and is referred to as an "Anti-Existence." History .hack//Epitaph of Twilight :See Cubia (Epitaph) .hack//Games :See Cubia (R:1) End of The World In one of his files, Jun Bansyoya refers to Cubia as an "anti-existence", a distortion in the system created by the power of Kite's Bracelet. He speculates that Project G.U. could spawn a new anti-existence, one even stronger than Cubia. .hack//G.U. Games In G.U. it is revealed that Cubia was created by Harald as the anti-existence to the Key of the Twilight. When Ovan uses his Epitaph Users Ability "The Rebirth" it casts a light across the network causing AIDA to disappear, but a shadow was also cast causing the birth of Cubia. Cubia has also been called "The shadow of the Epitaph Users" as stated by Yata. The Cubia counter to him is several orders of magnitude stronger than the one made by Kite. It can spawn an unlimited amount of Gomora, which spread throughout both R:2 and the rest of the network, threatening to crash the entire network from the overload, an event that would precipitate the Third Network Crisis. It also possesses the ability to spawn Anti-Existences to specific PCs, which are identical in appearance to Doppelgangers, but are capable of regenerating infinitely when defeated and do not possess the Doppelgangers' added abilities of HP Regen, Stun Resistance, unique weapons with dangerous abilities, or higher character level. The new Cubia can be seen in numerous areas of R:2, and exists throughout the rest of the Internet as well. In a final act of desperation, this Cubia is defeated by Haseo, who absorbs the other present Epitaph Users and finally triumphs with help from Ovan. .hack//Link :See Cubia (LINK) .hack//G.U. Vol. 3//Redemption Cubia Attacks *'Ectoplasm': At close range, Cubia roars to repel Skeith. *'Gomora': Cubia summons several Gomora out of its mouth to attack from all directions. They carry small energy weapons. *'Gomora Variant': A larger, bug-like Gomora which is made up of many smaller Gomoras that charge forth. Once destroyed, it breaks into several smaller Gomora. Cubia Attacks *'Gomora': Cubia summons several Gomora out of its mouth to attack from all directions. They carry small energy weapons. *'Jihad': Cubia glows and fires several large energy blasts out of the roots protruding through the sides of his head. *'Energy Blast': Cubia fires several large energy blasts out at once through the roots protruding from the sides of his head. They slightly home-in on Skeith. *'Chaos Gehenna': Cubia summons a huge horde of Gomora out of its mouth and aims it at Skeith like a projectile. This can only be defended against by a stream of slash attacks. *'Roar': At close range, Cubia roars to repel Skeith, causing slight damage. Cubia Core *Left Arm HP: 2600 *Right Arm HP: 3600 *Cubia Shell: 3000 *Cubia Core: 6000 Attacks *The right hand (left side of the screen) can shoot out meteors from it. *The left hand (right side of the screen) can poison you, put you to sleep, and cause you to attack your partners. *The Cubia Core will fly far away and ram the battlefield and cause immense damage *The Cubia Core will fire a barrage of energy beams from its mouth, causing heavy damage. *The Cubia Core will fire a ball of energy into the air, then destroys the ball of energy, causing energy beams to rain all over the battlefield, causing near fatal damage if not blocked. Gallery image:ConceptCubiaAlpha.jpg|Concept Art of Cubia image:ConceptCubiaBeta.jpg|Concept Art of Cubia image:ConceptCubiaCoreArm.jpg|Concept Art of Cubia's Left Core image:Gomora.jpg|Concept Art of Gomora in .hack//G.U. image:Gomora2.jpg|Concept Art of Gomora in .hack//G.U. Trivia *The fight with Cubia is the only Avatar Battle where Skeith's final form is used. *At the final battle between Haseo and Cubia Core in G.U., there is a person melded into the top of Cubia's head, which looks like a naked Haseo. This seems to be a throwback to the original .hack games, in which there is a shadowy version of Kite's PC inside Cubia's Core. Category:AIs Category:GU Games Characters